


outlooks

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji wonders what beauty is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outlooks

Beauty.

What was it to him? 

He remembers beauty to be luscious red lips, curly hair, a sultry smile in the dim illumination of his or someone elses bedroom. He remembers beauty to be the delicious moans of a stranger, the arched back of someone he would leave behind in the morning. Beauty was all of the lustful desires that resided in the world, beauty was pleasure without pain.

He doesn't recall beauty to be the gentle whirr of machinery, a brush of metal against scarred flesh. Beauty wasn't warm silence between two intertwined beings, beauty wasn't the soft chuckling of a technological voice. Well- Genji supposes- it wasn't considered beauty to him when he was younger. 

Glancing over to the warm omnic beside him, calm and tranquil and mysterious, as well as marvelous- he commends himself on changing his view of beauty.


End file.
